


Half of the Horse

by orphan_account



Series: Old Attack on Titan fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: Old Attack on Titan fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. jean's pov

Why did Mikasa want me to go on this goddamn blind date?

She must think that I'm lonely because Ymir and I broke up a few months ago and I'm still not over it, yet.

Well, Screw her. I'm not lonely in the slightest and I'm perfectly happy being single at the moment.

I was sitting inside of a restaurant called _Reiner's Roadhouse_ waiting for the blind date guy.

A waitress came to my table.

It was Ymir. Ymir and I broke up on friendly terms, probably because I had just come out and she knew the relationship wouldn't work since I'm...gay.

"Hey Jean"Ymir said.

"Hey Ymir"I said.

It's still awkward when we talk or hang out in public because a lot of people think that we're still dating and were definitely not dating anymore.

"Waiting for someone?"She asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Mikasa sat me up with a blind date"I replied.

"You.On.A.Date"Ymir laughed.

"Shuddup"I said.

At least we can joke and be friends after our dead romantic relationship our normal friendship still remained perfectly intact.

It actually worked out because a week after I came out as gay Ymir came out as lesbian so the relationship definitely wouldn't have worked even if I was straight.

"YMIR! TABLE SIX!"Reiner yelled.

Ymir sighed and stalked off to table six, Ymir is probably the best waitress working here and Reiner knows it.

That probably why he works her to the brink of insanity every damn shift. Believe me, I lived with her for a year and a half, and boy would she complain about him working her like there were no other waitresses in the damn joint.

Levi and Erwin were sitting at table six.

"Marco, Over there"A waitress said. It was Sasha. She was pointing at my table.

A tall young man with black hair and freckles walked over to my table.

"Jean?" Marco asked.

"Yep. And you must be Marco" I said.

"Yeah.Can I sit?" Marco asked.

"Of Course" I said.

Marco sat down in the chair across from me.

"So...how old are you?" Marco asked.

"21" I said.

"Me too"Marco said.

"Cool" I said.

"Where do you work?" Marco asked.

"I work at _Mikasa's Diner_ " I said.

"Cool. I work at _Annie's_ " Marco said.

 _Annie's_ is Annie's bed and breakfast.

"Cool.How's Annie doing?" I asked.

"Good. Apparently, Reiner and she are going out" Marco said.

Ymir walked over to us.

"What would you like?" Ymir asked.

"A hamburger with a _Root Beer_ " Marco said.

"Chicken Fingers and a _Coke_ " I said.

"Got It. Have a good time, Jean" Ymir said.

She walked away and walked into the kitchen.

"You know her?" Marco asked.

"She and I went out in High School" I said.

"Oh" Marco said

"We're not together anymore" I said.

"You wouldn't be if you're on a blind date, correct?" Marco said.

"Yeah" I said.

After that, we were silent until Ymir brought us our food.

"Jean, don't forget to call Mikasa later" Ymir said.

"Shuddup" I said.

"Hope you enjoy" Ymir said.

Ymir smiled at me and Marco and then she left our table.

_Ring.Ring_

Marco answered his phone.

"Oh hey, Connie"Marco said.

"I'm busy" Marco said.

"Oh, it's Bert's birthday" Marco said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" Marco said.

He hung up and looked at me.

"It's okay you can go" I said.

"Thanks" Marco said. He left enough money to pay for his food and he left.


	2. marco's pov

Thank the lord Connie got me out of that blind date.

Mikasa shouldn't have set that up.

I have to tell her that it went badly.

Anyway, I need to get to Connie's.

I called a taxi and they drove me to Connie's.

I stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver.

They sped away.

I walked up the driveway and up the steps to Connie's house.

I knocked on the door.

Bert opened it.

"Hey Marco! Glad you could make it"Bert said.

We walked inside and all I heard was yelling.

I knew that Connie, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Bert, Christa, Annie, Petra, and Hanji were there.

We walked into the living room.

They were playing spin the bottle.

"Hey Marco, wanna play!"Christa said.

"No thanks"I said.

Since everyone was sitting on the floor I sat down on the couch.

Annie spun the bottle and it landed on Armin.

"Kiss!"Everyone but the two of them yelled.

Armin and Annie scooted closer to each other and quickly kissed.

"My turn!"Petra said.

Petra spun the bottle and it landed on Hanji.

"Kiss!"Everyone but the two of them yelled.

They quickly kissed and quickly parted.

Petra and Hanji looked sick so they both stood up and sat next to me on the couch.

  
**~Jean~**

After Marco left Ymir came and sat down with me.

"Hey. It's okay"Ymir said.

"I guess"I mumbled.

"It was a stupid blind date, forget about it"Ymir said.

"Ok"I said.

"You know what? Your meals are on the house"Ymir said.

"Thanks for the free pity food"I said.

"No problem"Ymir said. She stood up and started to walk away.

I grabbed her wrist and she turned around and looked at me.

She pulled her wrist from my grasp easily.

"Can I get a doggie bag?"I asked.

"Sure thing"Ymir said.

She walked off.

I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and called Mikasa.

"Hey, this is Mikasa Ackermann I'm not available so call me later"Mikasa's voice mail said.

I turned my phone off and put it back into my pocket.

Ymir came back with a doggie bag and gave it to me.

I stuffed my food in the doggie bag and gave Ymir a hug.

I left _Reiner's_ _Roadhouse_.


	3. jean's pov

Ever since that blind date, Mikasa has been bugging me.

She says, 'give him another chance', 'he's a good guy' and shit like that.

Whatever. I don't need anyone anyway.

I'm perfectly fine alone.

Sure he may be a good guy but I could tell that he didn't like me at all.

_Ring.Ring.Ring_

I answered my phone. It was Armin.

"Hey, Armin" I said.

"Jean, can you call Mikasa and tell her 'Fruity Pebbles'?" Armin asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Thanks" Armin said. He hung up. I called Mikasa.

"Ready to admit that Marco is a good guy" Mikasa said.

"No I have a message from Armin" I said.

"Then say it" Mikasa said.

"Fruity Pebbles" I said.

"Oh, okay bye" Mikasa said.

Mikasa hung up. I wonder what that was about.I turned my TV on and turned the News on.

Petra is the news anchor.

"In just in a young man named Marco Bodt has been shot several times and now is in a coma" Petra announced. 


	4. jean's pov

It's been three months since Marco was shot and put into a coma.

I've been thinking about him constantly.

_Ring.Ring.Ring_

I answered my phone. It was Annie.

"Hey Jean" Annie said.

"Hey, Annie, what's up" I said.

"Did Mikasa not tell you?" Annie asked.

"Tell me about what?" I asked.

"Marco just got out of his coma" Annie said.

"Really? When?" I ask.

"Yesterday" Annie said.

"Tell him I said sorry about that blind date" I said.

"Okay" Annie said.

"Well, Thanks for telling me" I said.

"Sorry I gotta go Jean" Annie said.

"Bye Annie" I said.

Annie hung up.

**~Marco~**

My whole body ached.

All I remember is that a few thugs ganged up on me with guns.

I was in a hospital room.

Armin and Annie were sitting in chairs next to my hospital bed.

"Hi, guys" I said.

"Marco, Jean said that he's sorry about the blind date" Annie said.

Jean. The guy I went on a blind date with.

The only reason I don't like him is that Ymir dated him instead of me.

But since Ymir and Christa are together now it doesn't matter.

"Can you call him, for me?" I ask.

"Sure" Annie said.

Annie called Jean.

"Hey Jean, Marco wants to talk to you" Annie said.

She handed her phone to me.

"Marco?" Jean said.

"Hi Jean, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, you?" Jean said.

"A little sore but otherwise okay" I replied.

"That's good" Jean said.

"Do you, maybe, want to hang out sometime?" I ask.

"Sure. Why not?" Jean said.

"Next Monday at 3:00, that's when I get out of the hospital" I said.

"Could I maybe come and see you?" Jean asked.

"Sure. At 5:30" I said.

"Okay cool" Jean said.

"See you then" I said.

"Bye, Marco" Jean said.

Jean hung up. I gave Annie back her phone.

Currently, it's 4:30 so I have an hour before Jean gets here.

"Do you want us to leave?"Armin asked.

"I guess, I need some rest before Jean gets here anyway"I said.

Armin and Annie stood up and left my hospital room.

A minute after they left I fell asleep.  
  
 **~Jean~**

I walked into Marco's room and he looked as if he had just woken up from a nap.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey, Jean" Marco says.

I sit down in one of the chairs next to Marco's hospital bed.

"How've you been?"I asked.

"Good. But a lot of people have visited me" Marco said.

"Like who?" I ask.

"Armin, Annie, Eren, Mikasa, Petra, Reiner, Berthold, Connie, and Sasha.In only one day!" Marco said.

"Well, you're popular" I said.

"I guess I am" Marco replied.

"So" I said.

"So what?" Marco asked.

"I'm sorry about High School and Ymir. She asked me out and I was afraid she would've beat me up if I didn't say yes" I confessed.

"She probably would have" Marco laughed.

"True enough" I smiled.

"Apology accepted. Sorry for being an ass on that stupid blind date" Marco apologized.

"It's fine" I said.

"Not really" Marco said.

"That's in the past, let's look toward's the future" I said.

"Wise words, Jean" Marco said.

"I know" I said.

After that, we started talking about random stuff.

Things like what our dream jobs are, our dreams, our favorite movies, and so on.

I think Marco doesn't hate me as much.


	5. marco's pov

Jean left at 8:30.

Now I don't hate him at all. I like him as a friend.

Nearly ten minutes after he had left I was told I could leave on Friday instead of Monday.

I decided to call Jean on the hospital phone.

"Hey Marco" Jean said.

"Hey, the doctor just told me I was being released this Friday instead of Monday" I said.

"That's great" Jean said.

"I guess. Can we change our plans to Friday?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure" Jean said.

"Cool" I said.

"I gotta go to bed, I have work bright and early" Jean said.

"Bye, Jean" I said.

"Bye, Marco" Jean said.

He hung up.I put the phone back and after a few minutes, I fell asleep.  
****  
 **~Jean~**

The night after I hung out with Marco I was lonely.

So I called Mikasa.

"Hey Jean" Mikasa said.

"Hey Mikasa" I said.

"What's up?" Mikasa said.

"You were right" I said.

"About what?" Mikasa said.

"Me and Jean" I said.

"Told Ya" Mikasa said.

"Shuddup" I said.

"Have you talked to Marco since he woke up?" Mikasa asked.

"Last Night. We made plans for Friday" I said.

"Cool" Mikasa said.

"So. When's your date with Eren?" I asked.

"Shuddup! On...Tuesday" Mikasa said.

"Well, Good luck" I said.

"Thanks, HorseFace" Mikasa said.

"Shuddup, Mrs.Eren" I said.

"Well, I gotta go" Mikasa said.

"Bye, Mikasa" I said.

Mikasa hung up and slid my phone into my pocket.

What should I do?

I don't want to call Marco. Because I'll seem needy and clingy.

_Ring.Ring.Ring_

I took my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

It was Armin.

"Hey, Armin" I said.

"Hey Jean" Armin said.

"Why did you call?" I ask.

"Annie's having a party at her place wanna come?" Armin asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Bring some Vodka, Levi wants it" Armin said.

"Okay, isn't he supposed to be in rehab?" I asked.

"Yep" Armin said.

"Well I'll see you there in a few minutes" I said.

"Bye, Jean" Armin said.

I hung up and slid the phone back into my pocket.

I left my room and left my house.

I drove to the store and bought some Vodka. Luckily I'm 21 now.

I drove to Annie's house. She lives next to her Bed and Breakfast.

I parked on the curb and brought the Vodka inside.

When I walked inside Levi plucked the Vodka from my grasp.

"Thanks" Levi said.

He walked over to Hanji and Erwin.

"Jean!" Armin yelled.

Armin walked over to me. Annie was practically glued to his side.

I wonder when they hooked up.

"Armin, Annie" I said.

"Thanks for coming" Annie said.

"No problem" I said.

"If only Marco was well enough to come" Armin said.

"He told me they were letting him go on Friday" I said.

"That's Cool" Armin said.

"JEAN!" Mikasa yelled.

Mikasa and Eren rushed over to us. They were also practically glued together.

"Yo, Jean" Eren said.

"Sup, Eren" I said.

"How's Marco" Mikasa asked.

"He's Fine" I replied.

"That's Good" Mikasa asked.

"Let's stop asking questions and party!" Annie said.

"Yeah!"All of us yelled.


	6. marco's pov

On Friday Jean and I went to _Reiner's Roadhouse_.

We were doing a redo of our Blind Date.

When we entered the restaurant Sasha greeted us.

"Hey, Guys. Welcome to _Reiner's Roadhouse_ " Sasha said.

"Hey Sasha" Jean said.

"Follow me" Sasha said.

We followed Sasha to a table. It was the same one from our Blind Date.

"Ymir will be your waitress tonight and Jean don't mess it up" Sasha said.

After she said that she left.

Jean flipped her off.

A random parent of a little kid glared at Jean.

I laughed. Jean started glaring at me.

"That is so not funny" Jean said.

"Yes, it is" I said.

"Fine. I guess it is.Haha" Jean said   
"Yep" I said.

Ymir walked over to us and gave us both glasses of water.

"On the house" Ymir said.

"Thanks, Ymir" Jean said.

"Hey Marco, it's good to see you're doing okay" Ymir said.

"Thanks" I said.

"So what would you guys like?" Ymir asked.

"Can I have a cheeseburger and a _Sprite_ " Jean asked.

"Can I have chicken wings and _Pepsi Max_ " I said.

"Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks" Ymir said.

She walked away and into the kitchen.

"So how was your week?" I asked.

"Terrible. I had a massive hangover because of Annie's stupid party" Jean said.

"Annie had a party?" I asked

"Yeah. She said it was because of your recovery" Jean said.

"And I wasn't invited" I said.

"She said you weren't well enough" Jean said.

"Oh, very well" I said.

"I wonder when Annie will have her next party" Jean said.

"Probably next week" I said.

"Why next week?" Jean asked

"It's her 22 birthday next week" I said.

"Oh, I didn't know she was older than us" Jean said.

"Yeah" I said.

Ymir walked back to us with our drinks. She gave me mine and Jean his.

"Thanks" Jean said.

"No problem. Your food will be ready in a few minutes" Ymir said.

"So. How's Krista doing?" Jean asked.

"She's doing good" Ymir said.

"That's cool. Y'know Armin and Annie hooked up" Jean said.

"Finally. It took them long enough" Ymir said.

"So did Mikasa and Eren" Jean said.

"Really?Mikasa and Eren?" I said.

"I took them to end up living as if they were brother-sister but that's cool" Ymir said.

"Yeah. It's about time" Jean said.

"I mean Mikasa had a crush on Eren ever since grade school" I said.

"She did?" Ymir asked.

"Yep" Jean said.

"YMIR! TABLE TEN!!" Reiner yelled.

"Bye guys" Ymir said.

She walked off to Table Ten. I happily sipped my _Pepsi_ _Max_.

"How's the soda?" Jean asked.

"Good" I said.

"That's good" Jean said.

"I guess" I mumbled.

"Hopefully the food is good like it usually is" Jean said.

"Yep" I said.

Reiner walked over to our table with our food.

He placed my food in front of me and did the same for Jean.

"How is Marco today?" Reiner asked.

"I'm doing good" I said.

"That's good. Jean, don't fuck up" Reiner said.

After he said that he walked away.

"Why would I fuck up?" Jean asked.

"Because you do sometimes" I replied.

"No I don't" Jean replied.

"Sure" I said.

After that, we ate our food and talked about random things.

By the time Reiner had to close we were just leaving.

"Thanks for coming, I had fun" Jean said.

"No problem, I had fun too" I said

"Do..you want my phone number?" Jean asked.

"Sure" I said.

Jean put his number in my phone and I put my number in his phone.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye, Marco" Jean said.


	7. jean's pov

The day after Marco and I went on a traditional date was long and boring.

Marco and I talked over the phone once.

We made plans for tomorrow.

Annie and Armin were throwing a party on Monday so Marco and I were going together.

_Ring.Ring.Ring._

I answered my phone. It was Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa" I said.

"Jean! Thank god you picked up" Mikasa said.

She sounded as if she had been crying for hours.

"Mikasa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Eren said he didn't like me in a girlfriend type way!" Mikasa cried.

"Well, he's stupid to say that" I said.

"Really? Oh, thank you Jean!" Mikasa exclaimed.

For nearly two hours Mikasa and I talked over the phone.

"Well I have to go, Good night Mikasa" I said.

"Night, Jean" Mikasa said.

She hung up.

I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.  
***  
I woke up and nearly jumped out of bed.

I was meeting Marco athis place at 10:30.

I looked at my alarm clock and it said: 10:15.

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

I hopped into my car at 10:20 and sped to Marco's.

I got there at 10:35. Marco was waiting outside.

"Sorry for being late, my alarm clock didn't go off" I apologized.

"It's fine" Marco said.

"So..where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Um let's go to...The Movies" Marco suggested.

"What movie?" I asked. I hated the movies but I'll just have to deal.

" _Jurassic World_! It's back in because of popular demand" Marco exclaimed.

Marco told me about his love for _Jurassic Park_ when he was still in the hospital.

"Alright..fine" I sighed.

"Let's Go!" Marco said.

We climbed into my car and we drove to the movies.

I paid for both of us and Marco bought a large thing of butter.

We walked into the movies and chose a seat directly in the middle.

The credits started playing and Marco practically squealed.

After the movie was over we have a butt load of popcorn.

We were standing in the parking lot and Marco put the bag of popcorn on the hood of the car.

He walked over to me and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and tugged him closer.

Marco broke the contact.

"Jean, I Love You" Marco said.

"Marco, I Love You" I said.


End file.
